


Love Meteor

by liriio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But it's a good ending, Doctor Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episodes: Space & Time, Time Loop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: This is what I wrote before the avenger 3, so many settings are different from movies. I had to write it carefully on this basis, but because it was too hard to finish watching the movie, we still put this concise outline in the hope that you would like it！





	Love Meteor

【奇异星】爱似流星

首发lof，AO3存个档。如有辣眼睛还请大家多多包涵！

这场漫长的战争终于迎来了尾声。

每一个虽然摇摇欲坠但只要还能发出声音的广播和不知道裂了几条缝的巨型电视屏上都整齐划一的来回滚动播报着战争胜利的好消息，新闻报道声渐渐隐没在大街小巷中欢快悠扬的歌曲声中。这股快活的空气活像是传染病毒般以极快的速度突然之间就席卷了每一个城市。远处的废墟上一群主妇们的欢声笑语和风声一起吹过他的耳朵，Stephen抖了抖头发上的灰，莫名产生了一种仿佛二战胜利的错觉。

他们每个人的狼狈程度都大同小异，大多都是以把自己的头和脚从砖头堆、焦黑的泥土或者随便什么的废墟里拔出来的不雅姿势接受的这个及其激奋人心的消息。

已经修整了十几分钟了，却仍然没有一个人说话，就连平日里最话唠的蜘蛛侠也累得仿佛下一秒就能栽倒在脚下凹凸不平的地上睡死。

终于，卡罗尔首先打破了沉默，有气无力的开始了回程前的最后道别。于是接下来众人就好像要放下沸水锅的一盘饺子一样，一个紧接着一个出声交代起了临别留言。

银河护卫队的成员们都差不多完成了自己的任务，还在青春期心思敏感的格鲁特甚至说着说着就哭了起来，最后又由星爵作为队长深情地讲完了感怀两地战友情的煽情感人的总结陈词。其过程之流利，效果之完美，可以说是“告别会”上的点睛之笔了。

Stephen仍不为所动，他冷静无波的面部表情在周围人通红的眼眶衬托下很是突出。他现在看起来可能是这群人里最冷漠无情的一个。

然后大家就各回各家，有妈的找妈去了。

Stephen看着那艘破破烂烂的米兰号渐渐变成一个小黑点消失在他的视野中，很是遗憾之前都没有机会跟星爵睡过，光是想想那双大长腿缠在自己腰上的样子都令人热血沸腾。然而他现在也只能默默的画个传送阵好回到纽约的圣殿里一个人睡到昏天黑地。

 

不知道是多久之前  
Stephen和复联众人一起惊愕的看着那艘橘蓝相间的飞船稳稳的降落在瓦坎达的草原上。然后一个熟悉而又陌生的Thor第一个走了出来，后面还跟着五个，哦不，四个奇形怪状的外星生物和一个从没见过的男人。

剪掉了长发和瞎了一只眼的Thor首先引起了复联众全部的注意，而尚不属于其中一员的奇异博士则把关注点移到了那个穿着红色皮衣外套的高个男人身上。

他看起来几乎和Thor差不多高了，棕色卷发软趴趴的搭在额头上，一双榛绿色的大眼睛好奇的滴溜溜乱转。不得不说，那件红色的短皮衣恰到好处的修饰了他那双笔直的大长腿，更显出凹凸有致的好身材。

自己长时间的注视似乎已经引起了男人的注意，他朝Stephen眨了眨眼，随即笑着向这边走来。

“Peter Quill，江湖人称星爵——”

“Stephen Strange，嗯……Doctor Strange，所以又有人叫我奇异博士。”

“dude，你真的有一个不错的名号。”星爵自来熟的扶着他的肩膀笑到发抖，一副真的被这个无聊的双关语逗笑的样子。

Stephen在心里默默的嫌弃他的笑点太低，但是当星爵从他的肩膀上抬起头时，他突然被星爵奶狗般的娇憨模样萌到，张着嘴却忘记了想要说什么。

然后很快他们就忙起来，不再有空独处了。

但比较幸运的是，一开始他和星爵被分到了一个行动小分队里。战斗中他惊奇的发现他的魔法和星爵的元素枪居然异常的搭配，并且他们两个远程能挨得更近。

“Stephen，我可以这样叫你吗？还是要跟他们一样叫你博士？”

“没问题，那么礼尚往来，我也可以叫你Pete？”

星爵，是个话唠，还有着一股与年龄不符的天真活泼，其心理年龄据他估算可能比另一个话唠小蜘蛛还要小。他有时真的很难想象他怎么会喜欢上这种类型的人，但“喜欢”这种事情通常都很难去追根求源。所以在星爵也表现出对他感兴趣时，他立马就无情的将之抛至脑后，迫不及待的跟对方谈起了恋爱。

尽管他们都身处一场前所未有的灭世战争之中，但有谁规定打仗就不可以谈恋爱呢？在地球上，游轮撞冰山了有人在谈恋爱，霍乱爆发了有人也在谈恋爱，丧尸爆发了还有人还在谈恋爱，更何况是处于一段每分每秒都在以生死作赌注的超级英雄生涯中呢？

所以他们就这样悄悄的谈起了恋爱，毕竟自己儿女情长不要紧，总不能也影响其他人。两个人谈恋爱尚且没什么，要是队伍里人人都沉浸其中，那恐怕世界就真要完了。

但明修栈道，暗渡陈仓这种事情往往是说起来容易做起来难，想要在一众队友眼皮子底下有点亲密接触那是十分困难和危险的。每到这个时候Stephen就不由得以最真诚的掌声感谢他善那解人意的红斗篷了，在周围硝烟四起的时候，斗篷随风飘扬是再正常不过的事了，正好能用一些精准的角度，遮住比如博士趁机牵星爵的手作十指相扣状，又或者是他把星爵揽在怀里热烈亲吻的危险画面。

但是小斗篷能帮忙的最大尺度也就是亲亲抱抱摸摸小手了，前线战事一直都很吃紧，哪还能干什么其他事。

然而比起被队友发现来的更快的是那颗星星的陨落。根本毫无预兆，星爵就消失在灭霸弹指一挥间，他还来不及摸到那具身体，就眼睁睁的看着星爵化成了灰随即消散在风里。

说什么“化成了灰都认得出”的甜言蜜语都是骗人的，那撮灰都四处飘散也许又覆到别的什么东西上，叫他如何再认得？

不光是星爵，身边的队友们接二连三的阵亡让他很快变得麻木，已经感觉不到情绪的变化了。但不管怎样，即使只剩最后一个人，他们也不能输。他夺回了时间宝石，他们还有重新来过的机会。

第二次

Stephen仍然无法自拔的在再次看见活生生的星爵的第一眼就爱上了他。很快他又再次如愿以偿的牵到了星爵的手，他每天都多次向Peter强调到时候该如何躲避灭霸的那致命一击，并且他成功了。但是星爵仍然在后来的交战中死去了，战局也依然没能扭转。

第三次

战争爆发的第152天  
其他队友们都已经阵亡了，Stephen和Peter在灭霸的追击下只能狼狈的躲藏着准备伺机而动。他们已经在这个弹尽粮绝的地方撑了三天了，谁也不能保证他们会不会在被灭霸杀死之前就先饿死。

第四次

这次他额外花了很多功夫才把星爵追到手。遗憾的是这一次他连嘴都没亲到，星爵就死于在宇宙里头盔破损后的窒息了。

第五次

这一次他自己死了。  
………………  
第六百一十七次

不管之前他无数次跟星爵是如何轰轰烈烈，他们终究有一方总会在战争结束前死于非命。

Pete，不如我们重新来过。

这一次奇异博士面对星爵仿佛回到了还是Doctor Strange的性格，他从飞船降临的那一刻起就做足了准备。他把自己隐在人群之中，彻底无视星爵这个人，很好的保持了面无表情和沉默寡言，并且自始自终都选择跟其他队友组队。

他终于成功了！！！他们迎来了胜利，迎来了漫长黑暗后一个崭新的黎明！

而他跟他自始自终毫无联系，唯一的一次交集是在最后跟灭霸正面交战时，星爵的动力靴坏了，他用魔法为他生生在空中铺出一条路来。于是星爵回过头来，对着Stephen甜甜一笑。

 

尾声

纽约圣殿

Stephen在嗡嗡声不懈的干扰中逐渐的清醒过来，他真的从回到圣殿就开始马上洗澡睡觉了。博士转头一看，却发现卧室的窗帘拉得严严实实，也不知道现在外面是白天还是黑夜，又或者已经过了几天？

Stephen靠着床头坐了起来，打开床头灯，在一片凌乱的衣服堆里搜寻那个噪音来源。一分钟后他成功的摸到了一个还在震动的玩意儿，放到灯下才发现这是一枚之前战时使用的通讯仪器。

接着屏幕上的字让他无端的紧张起来，是接好呢，还是不接好呢？

“星爵正在请求通讯——”

就他们如今的状况来说，他似乎不太该接这个通讯，他们就不应该再有什么别的联系……但是当他反应过来的时候，他的手指已经比脑子更快一步做出了选择，滑动了屏幕。

“！”

怎么办怎么办我该说些什么……

当他的大脑还在当机的时候，屏幕对面的星爵已经说话了。

“Doctor，我想我可能是生了什么怪病，只有你这位能够快速位移的医生来帮帮我——”

屏幕中的星爵仍然穿着他那件红色短皮衣外套，外套滑下去露出一截雪白的肩膀，嫩白的长腿翘在床沿上晃来晃去，那敞开的皮衣下什么居然都没有穿！

奇异博士生平第一次被吓得说不出话来，过了好几分钟他才重新找回自己的声音，那声音沙哑得他自己都觉得陌生。

“治病可以，但以后必须让我做你的专属医生。”

几天后

复仇者联盟维修好的新基地里，奇异博士应邀参加关于以后新规化的会议，然而他刚一进会议室就收获了众人一脸微妙的表情，气氛一下子变得古怪起来。偏偏这时候鹰眼不知死活地说了一句，“博士你怎么看起来一副很肾虚的样子？”

然后可怜的肥啾就享受了一次三十分钟自由落体。

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote before the avenger 3, so many settings are different from movies. I had to write it carefully on this basis, but because it was too hard to finish watching the movie, we still put this concise outline in the hope that you would like it！


End file.
